


Sterek Drabbles

by Anefi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anefi/pseuds/Anefi
Summary: A collection of drabbles, 100 words each. Themes, prompts, and minor warnings handled chapter by chapter.





	1. Star-Crossed Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any of these as fic prompts! If you do, please link back :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterekdrabbles prompt for June 25, 2018: beard, linger, rain | theme week: magic

The astringent aura of magic and the damp, drizzling rain almost hid the unmistakable smell of wolfsbane. The hunter with the patchy beard had not been careful enough. Derek waited around a corner, neatly clotheslined him from the alley, and shoved him against the wall.

“Holy shit, what—!”

“Talk,” Derek growled.

“Kiss my ass!” he snapped, but then his eyes caught and lingered on Derek’s, and his mouth fell open. “Oh, no. No. This is not happening.”

His lips were—the strangest shade—and—his eyes, when Derek looked again—

He staggered back, horrified, as his world burst into color.


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterekdrabbles prompt for September 7, 2018: mark, sniff, forget

“You’re safe now,” Derek whispered into the warm curve of soft skin behind Stiles’s ear. A subtle sniff flooded him with the familiar sweetness of his anchor, marred by the slowly dispersing crackle of anxiety and the faintest trace of ozone seeping from the raised ink of his tattoo.

“You’re safe. You’re marked. You’re _mine_ ,” he murmured, arms tightening. He set gentle teeth against Stiles’s racing pulse. “Don’t forget.”

Stiles’s voice was hoarse. “This is real,” he said. “This is real?”

Derek’s hand closed over his fingers before he could start counting. “You’re safe,” he repeated.

Stiles didn’t ask again.


	3. Monday Morning Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterekdrabbles prompt for September 10, 2018: Monday, murder, redo

If Derek hadn’t been watching closely, he never would have seen the pale guy with the moles nonchalantly stab someone, drop the body, and steal their briefcase when the train lurched. He was good.

Derek leaned closer while he redid a shirt cuff. “Did I just watch you commit murder during the Monday morning commute?”

No flinch. “Well. Ignoring the finer points of lawfulness and justification for demons—” He smirked. “You sure as hell didn’t stop me.” A flick of his fingers, and his victim crumpled like flash paper. No one noticed. “Don’t follow me.”

Derek should have listened.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterekdrabbles prompt for Sep 12, 2018: fur, arm, tape
> 
> FBI Agent Stilinski, hurt/kidnapped Derek

The security camera tape was grainy and the lights of the one-pump gas station were barely enough to cut shadows out of the darkness, but they’d caught a bit of luck. The vic was barely visible as an outline in the flatbed of the truck, but as they watched, he jerked and heaved and slowly, horribly slowly, claws split and spread to form fingers, matted fur receded, and the ratty tarp fell back enough to expose a broad shoulder, a spill of dark hair, and the curling arm of a stark black tattoo. “That’s him,” Agent Stilinski confirmed. “Let’s go.”


	5. Erica Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterekdrabbles prompt for Aug 15, 2018: pack, polite, keep

It took Erica weeks to wake up from a healing coma, after the alpha pack. Stiles and Derek were there within minutes of Boyd’s text.

“I never thought we’d get out of there,” Erica said, words and tears both muffled in Derek’s shirt as they clutched each other. “Fuck, I’m so sorry we left. I’ll be the perfect beta from now on—Anything you say, I’ll never argue, I swear.”

“If I wanted a polite and respectful pack, I would never have bitten any of you,” Derek said gruffly, hands gentle.

“You’ll take me back?” she sniffled.

“We’ll keep you.”


	6. The Princess Bride AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterekdrabbles prompt for Sep 19, 2018: tactic, revenge, witch

Stiles’s revenge was so close, he could taste it through the blood in his teeth. He snarled at Lord Argent’s cowering witch, power thunderous.

“Offer me money,” he demanded, changing tactics.

“Riches beyond imagining,” the witch groveled. Stiles’s spark lashed out.

“Power, too. Promise me that.”

“A knighthood, a dukedom! A tower of forbidden grimoires!”

“Offer me everything I ask for.”

“Anything! Please!”

“I want Derek Hale back, you son of a bitch.” The fire in his palm grew too bright to look at, ready to burn out the witch’s black heart.

“Wait!” the witch shouted. “La Iglesia! He’s alive!”


	7. Robin Hood AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sep 21, 2018: bow, good, honest

“Robbery. Trespassing. Tax evasion. For these crimes and many others perpetrated against the good and honest people of Beacon Hills as an accomplice of the so-called Robin Hood, you, Derek Hale, are hereby sentenced to hang.” Sheriff Harris’s attempt at solemnity was marred by his undisguised glee at the prospect. Derek glowered stoically over the silent crowd.

Another voice rang out. “He’s already hung!”

Derek’s aching shoulders sagged in relief. “Release me so I can high-five my husband,” he said. “He might let you live.”

A bowstring sang, and Harris leapt back from a red-fletched arrow.

Derek grinned. “Maybe not.”


	8. Gravedigging and Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterekdrabbles prompt for Sep 24, 2018: owl, tell, bury | theme week: choices
> 
> In honor of the theme week, there's two endings: pick your favorite :)

They dug for a while in companionable silence, the scrape and thump of their shovels a syncopated accompaniment to the background orchestra of singing bugs. It was a cool night after one of the last hot days of summer, slight breeze, the sky wide and endless, glowing with spilled stars. Derek had his shirt off: always nice. The hole was almost deep enough to bury the owl-bear. Afterward, they’d head back to town, find a diner, wash off the grave dirt, and eat waffles.

Stiles’s shovel hit something. Huh. “Why didn’t you tell me we already buried a body here?”

\- OR -

As dates went, it wasn’t a story to tell the grandkids. But it wasn’t bad, either.


	9. Superhero/Newshound AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterekdrabbles prompt for Oct 3, 2018: print, anger, middle

“This is _news_ ,” Stiles shouted. He slammed his rejected story onto the editor’s desk. “It’s our _responsibility_ to tell people.”

Harley kicked back in her chair and rolled her eyes. “Stiles, _The Beacon_ isn’t going to print some unsubstantiated expose on the most powerful man in the state. Duke is untouchable.”

Stiles stormed out past Derek’s sheltered desk in the middle of the Arts section, too blinded by anger to return his wave.

Derek Hale, mild-mannered restaurant critic, couldn’t help him. But Derek could slip out, take off his glasses, and give Stiles the backup he needed… as The Wolf.


	10. Antarctic Researchers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knit, tender, kiss for sterekdrabbles 10/5/18

“We made it, baby,” Stiles whispered adoringly, and pressed a tender kiss to the sideview mirror of the heavily modified E-series van that had carried him and Derek over the ragged mountains and blinding ice from McMurdo to the desolate field research site.

“If your lips freeze to that, I’m not helping you,” Derek grumbled. He pulled his knit cap down over his ears and started unpacking the fluorescent tents that would house them for the next month. He missed his last assistant, Boyd. He missed the silence.

“Aw, don’t be jealous, Iceman,” Stiles teased.

Stiles? Stiles was a distraction.


	11. Fantasy War AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trust, sweet, wake for sterekdrabbles 10/15/18

The constant raucous bustle of the war camp was muted by the heavy cloth of the commander’s tent. Derek was still half in armor, tooled black leather and chain that let him fight as graceful as a dancer, but Stiles had convinced him to lie down for a few hours of precious sleep, for now, before their company faced the Argents again tomorrow. His face was younger as he slept, almost sweet, marred only by the faintest frown and his long, ragged scar.

He trusted Stiles to wake him up when he was needed. He trusted Stiles to keep watch.


	12. Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eye, moon, beat for sterekdrabbles 10/17/18
> 
> Band AUs are always the angstiest, aren't they?

Stiles’s hands slip on the mic, palms still sweaty no matter how many times he’s done this. With the house lights down and the stage lights blinding, the sea of faces is hidden, but there’s no pretending the audience isn’t there.

“Hey, hello, we’re Full Moon Weekly and, uh—we’ve got some songs for you tonight! Sing along if you’ve heard this one before.”

Lydia kicks up the beat, and the crowd roars like a crashing wave. He glances left, but Derek’s avoiding his eyes.

Yeah, it still hurts.

He smiles big anyway. That’s why they call it a show.


	13. The Swamp Hag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this for a prompt, but it didn't really fit. Fairies, soulmates, and peril!

Teeth like a crocodile’s, parchment skin, broken eggs for eyes, she rose out of the muck like a blooming fungus. “Give him back,” Stiles said, and his voice didn’t waver. He kept his hands fisted at his sides, didn’t let them come up to protect the gaping hole he felt in his chest, the torn bond bleeding golden light down his shirt, his fingers, filling his footprints to the edge of the swamp. “He’s not yours.”

Her head bent to the side, poor mimicry of a human gesture. “Too late, mageling,” she hissed. “He is ours, and so are you.”


	14. Some Sort of Time Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nap, flower, swim for sterekdrabbles 10/19/18

Bees droned through the soft grass of the meadow. Derek had been napping in a patch of little white flowers for long enough that the birds accepted him as part of the landscape, flitting around unworried. Gentle waves lapped against the lakeshore, and he thought he might try swimming, later. He still panicked if water came up over his head, so Stiles would tease him for dog-paddling.

The birds scattered when Stiles stomped toward him through the underbrush, fuming about the training session Derek had skipped. Again.

It was the 137th time this day was repeating. Derek had given up.


	15. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jam, suitcase, rough for sterekdrabbles 11/16/18

Stiles roughly jammed his last two shirts into the suitcase and stuffed a loose handful of socks down the side. One last frantic sweep around the sparse room as he buckled it and he was gone, the warped door echoing behind him. Anything he’d missed, he’d live without.

He sprinted out the back way, quiet like he’d learned. Relief made him lightheaded as Derek shoved him against the wall by the trash cans—just like old times.

A harsh searchlight flooded the alley behind him.

“We have to run,” Derek said.

But he stole a second to kiss Stiles first.


	16. Cops vs. Firefighters Charity Auction and Dance-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dance, crime, firefighter for sterekdrabbles 12/10/18
> 
> warning for cheesy pickup lines

Nerves were eating him alive, but Stiles wouldn’t admit that was the reason he was hiding out in the quietest corner of the Cops vs. Firefighters Charity Auction and Dance-Off. He just needed the perfect line. “You’re under arrest for the crime of stealing my breath away,” maybe—no, too sappy. “Do you have a permit for those guns,” was the best he’d come up with, when he turned toward the punch table for fortification and literally ran into the person he’d been avoiding. “Derek! Um—Lieutenant Hale, I didn’t—”

“We should evacuate,” Derek blurted. “Because—you’re smoking hot.”


	17. A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> earthquake, budge, root for sterekdrabbles 12/3/18

It could’ve been any moment. It could’ve been any night. Stiles hauled open the loft door, grumbling about his professors, and Derek wasn’t doing anything, just sitting on his bed, reading, settled and loose like he hadn’t budged for hours. He looked up, smiled softly, and it was like Stiles was hit by a wrecking ball, leveled by an earthquake that left the rest of the world untouched.

He was rooted to the ground, frozen mid-word as the aftershocks of his realization crashed through all his solid walls, rocked him to his foundations.

He was in love with Derek Hale.


	18. Café AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choke, miserable, café for sterekdrabbles 12/14/18
> 
> sooo sappy

Derek caught his own eyes in his reflection as he flipped the sign on the door to OPEN. Some days, he barely recognized himself. The miserable guy who’d crawled in off the street to the warm light and cinnamon of the Moonlight Nearly-All-Night Café two years ago was little more than a memory. He’d been choked with grief, hoping for nothing more than a brief reprieve from his nightmares, but behind these cheerful windows, he’d found friendship. Love. A future. A family. Himself.

He smiled, turned away, and headed toward the kitchen to find Stiles for his good morning kiss.


	19. Space Opera AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deck, grave, flow for sterekdrabbles 10/16/18

The thrusters screamed toward overload as Stiles slammed through a hairpin turn. Shadowed in the scrap of a dreadnought the size of a moon, skating the edge of a gravity well, if he mistimed this jump, he’d be leaving his dad with nothing but an empty grave. And Derek—

He closed his eyes.

Derek stood and watched from the shattered command deck as the shining, riotous flow of a hyperspace window bloomed and shattered against the infinite black. Stiles’s tiny fighter was swept out of the system, carrying the last hope of the Alliance and Derek’s heart along with it.


	20. Not a Snowball Fight, It's Snowball War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dish, knock, back | theme week: winter for sterekdrabbles 12/26/18

“You can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh?” Stiles danced back when Derek lunged for him again.

“I will _end_ you,” Derek threatened. He knelt, smoothly scooped and packed a handful of wet snow—and got hit by another of Stiles’s snowballs, right in the face. He threw his blindly as he sputtered, grinned at Stiles’s indignant squawk when it hit.

He cleared his eyes just in time to see Boyd’s betrayal. A melon-sized snow bomb left him open for Erica and Isaac to knock their alpha into a snowbank.

“Victory!” Stiles crowed.

Derek laughed, _so_ proud.


	21. The Mating Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claim, drag, disaster for sterekdrabbles 1/11/19
> 
> A/B/O AU, outsider POV: Finstock

The mating run had been an unmitigated disaster. The Whittemore kid, a prize alpha, had shuffled back to the staging area claimed by Mahealani, a _beta_. Sure, Finstock was happy for them, but how would it affect the lacrosse team next year? Nobody thought of the important things.

To make matters worse, three omegas were still missing two days later, including the Sheriff’s kid benchwarmer, and a hole had been found in one of the outer fences.

If they’d been dragged off to the _werewolf_ side of town…

His phone rang. It was Talia Hale.

Finstock was definitely getting fired.


	22. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minute, proposal, flush for sterekdrabbles 1/25/19
> 
> Coda to 3.13: Fireflies
> 
> (The one where Stiles needs someone to sex him right now)

Stiles could feel the heat building under his skin, a truly humiliating flush creeping up his face and down his chest. It took effort to swallow. “You’re not serious,” he said. “You’re not seriously proposing—“

Derek rolled his eyes like  _Stiles_  was being unreasonable. “You said virgins are being murdered. You’re a virgin. So, we should fuck.”

Stiles’s lips were chapped. “Really. You would. With me?”

Derek’s eyes were dark. “Yeah.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles moaned, fingers tightening on the hem of his hoodie. “I’m going to come in like, a minute.”

Derek stepped closer. “The first time,” he promised.


	23. Outlaw/Sheriff Wild West AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fog, gun, deserve for sterekdrabbles 2/6/19

Wisps of fog tangled around their feet as Derek and the lawman faced off on the cliff top. The soft damp muffled any trace of the world beyond their little cocoon of bare red stone. The sheriff’s hand was on his gun. “Give yourself up,” he said.

Derek watched him sadly. “If that’s what you want, Stiles.”

Stiles grimaced. “Please, Derek. You deserve a fair trial.”

Derek glanced behind him. Somewhere far below, there was dark water, deep and cold. He slowly raised his hands.

Stiles sagged with relief. “Alright. I—”

Derek stepped back and vanished into the grey.


	24. Ranch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lead, silver, tap for sterekdrabbles 1/28/19

For weeks, Derek had been spending time with the skittish mare, just standing near her at first, gradually closer and closer, until she would eat apples from his hand. In time, she started to nudge his face with her velvet muzzle as he brushed her silver dappled coat or lead her around the pasture in full kit. The day he finally swung up on her back and tapped her gently through graceful paces was the first time Stiles saw him really smile. Stiles could have cheered himself hoarse—but he couldn’t let the unapproachable trainer find out he’d been watching.


	25. The Heart Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right, beam, feel for sterekdrabbles 2/8/19
> 
> This started as a cutsie Fae/Magic Stiles Soulmate AU and got... kind of weird.

The glade he stumbled into was nowhere he’d been before, and Stiles had seen and blessed and bled over every inch of the preserve. It was almost suspiciously beautiful, lush with greenery and flowers.

A ray of light beamed down from a perfectly timed break in the clouds. It illuminated the very center of the clearing, where a dewy leaf unfurled.

“Very subtle,” he said. “Is that for me?” Stepping closer, he found a heart-shaped flower that pulsed at his touch. “Huh.”

A thought occurred: he should bring it to Derek. That felt right.

The flower pulsed like a heartbeat.


	26. Roommates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, roommate, slash for sterekdrabbles 2/15/19

“Derek, I know you’re angsty about me going back to school with the witch hunters still out there, so why don’t you just come stay with me? I need to find a new apartment anyway. We can set up a game console, some couches, a dark corner for you—”

Derek’s eyes narrowed, but he wasn’t saying no.

Stiles grinned. _Holy shit, what am I doing?_ “C’mon, it’ll be fun! You can be my roommate-slash-guard d—”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence.”

Roommate-slash- _object of Stiles’s_ _debilitating crush_ would be more accurate, anyway, which Stiles could _not_ let him find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh my gosh they were roommates._


	27. Angst for a_diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-sacrifice/kind-of-suicide tw! UNHAPPY ENDING

It’s a fairytale wedding. Derek is handsome, of course, and smiling like his heart could burst with happiness. Stiles wants to capture every second, keep them like snow globes, cradle them in his hands.

When it’s over, he strides into the woods along the now-familiar path.

“He’ll be safe,” he tells himself. “I’ll make sure of it.” At the rotting stump, he lies down for the last time.

“She’ll make him happy.”

His eyes close.

For decades, Derek sometimes finds himself at the Nemeton, hands pressed to humming bark, sheltered by its branches. He never knows why.

Sometimes he howls.


	28. Something Cozy!!! For Smowkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling in a cabin for New Year! Warning: Mpreg.

“This was a good idea,” Stiles said. Outside the cabin windows, snow was falling in a thick blanket, quiet and soft. He put down his cup of cocoa to tuck his arms under the duvet and snuggle back against his husband, the living space heater.

Derek pulled him closer. “You’re not bored?” he asked. They usually celebrated with their pack. Big parties—not Derek’s favorite, but fun. Good.

“Nah. It’s nice to have some time together, just us.” He linked their hands together.

In the warm space between them, a third heartbeat fluttered, tiny but strong.

“Happy new year, baby.”


	29. Modern Urban Aladdin AU for Misfitmonarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misfitmonarchy sent me a pic prompt: A guy in a thin white T, denim jacket over his shoulders, pale arms crossed and decorated with tattoos, most prominently a geometric starburst and a ragged black feather.

“Do you trust me?”

The guy— _Stiles_ —stood scarred and tattooed with one foot on the railing and a hand extended. The night wind on the rooftop cut through Derek’s jacket, whipped around them and out over the sparkling cliffs of the city.

“We just met,” Derek objected.

He had a sly, sideways smile that sent heat up Derek’s spine. “That wasn’t a no.”

When he took the proffered hand, Stiles yanked them both over the railing with surprising strength. In a breath, the ragged black feather tattooed on Stiles’s arm shimmered, lifted off, and floated them weightlessly to earth.


	30. Derek carrying tipsy Stiles on his back cuteness for allourheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble! feat. Lydia and Allison

Stiles’s arms waved gently in the soft summer air above his head, drifting as he craned his head to look around for his boyfriend without sitting up from the blanket. “Deeeereeeeeeeeeek,” he called.

Allison smiled at him behind her glass of picnic wine. “Stiles, he’s not going to run all the way over here just because—oh, never mind.” Beside her, Lydia snorted indelicately.

A dark shadow fell over them, shielding Stiles’s eyes from the sun. “Stiles,” the shadow said patiently. It was Stiles’s favorite shadow! He made grabby hands in its direction and pouted.

“I wanna snow cone.”

Derek slowly looked from Stiles, languid on the blanket, to the snow cone stand, twenty feet away. “Do you want me to—”

“No,” Stiles said. “Carry me!”

“To… the snow cone stand.”

“Yes.”

“So you can buy one yourself.”

“Yes!”

Derek let out a beleaguered sigh. The three humans on the blanket just grinned up at him. The mystique was gone.

“Like a princess?” he asked.

“Like a backpack!”

Lydia and Allison collapsed into each other, laughing. Derek rolled his eyes but swept him up, letting his boyfriend cling like a koala as he ordered. Since it was his birthday.


	31. “I just had sex, and it felt so good!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for allourheroes! They wanted Sterek + Stiles humming "I Just Had Sex" (by Lonely Island) in front of the pack

Derek only had himself to blame. He knew Stiles had been obsessively watching Lonely Island videos, and he knew—well, he knew Stiles. If he’d recognized the tune sooner, he could have interceded. But, no. Instead, Scott had been squinting at Stiles with increasing horror as Stiles practically danced around the kitchen, humming and amassing snacks.

Stiles stopped in front of Derek, deposited half his bounty on the coffee table, and stood there beaming that bright smile that Derek was so helpless against.

“No!” Scott wailed, just in time for Stiles to open his mouth and belt out the chorus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack reactions:
> 
> Lydia (filing her nails): That was nice of him.
> 
> Jackson: I bet you cried the whole time.
> 
> Isaac: Was it the best thirty seconds of your life?
> 
> Erica (joins in singing): I just had sex, and it felt so good!
> 
> Boyd, deadpan: A woman let me put my penis inside her (he and Erica high-five)


	32. At a Dive Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due, password, fade for sterekdrabbles 10/10/18
> 
> feat. Scott
> 
> alcohol mention

Derek was frowning down at his wolfsbane-laced whiskey, his friends talking around him at the bar. Stiles had heard a rumor that he’d broken up with Jen, and he hadn’t been able to look away since.

“Worst case scenario, he guts me, right?"

“This is a terrible idea,” Scott said. “Just. So bad.”

It was now or never; he had to act before his courage faded. Stiles shoved away from their sticky table and stood. “Scott, you know my password. If I die, take care of my porn.”

It’d been a week since he’d done something stupid. He was due.


	33. With Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cage, comfort, glare for sterekdrabbles 11/9/18  
> sharp, throat, bruise for sterekdrabbles 11/12/18
> 
> Warnings: Nogitsune Stiles, Hurt Derek, Gerard Argent, (Super) Human Trafficking, and Implied Violence

The glare of the lights was enough to blind a human—not that there was anything worth seeing. He could hear them, outside his rowan cage. Feel their fear, though they knew better than to get close. They’d learned. Gerard fucking Argent was practically salivated at the podium.

No matter what happened tonight, at least he wouldn’t have to see that bastard’s smirking face again.

That was a comfort.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Gerard announced, “Here’s something special: Lot 24.”

“I’m going to feed your heart to the dogs,” Stiles promised. He bared pointed silver teeth as his eyes went black.

 

~

 

The sharp wolfsbane burn smothered his senses, stung his lips, choked his throat. Weak, beyond healing, the muzzle still wasn’t enough to knock him out. That would’ve been too kind.

When the screams started, he barely twitched. The flickering lights weren’t unusual. But at the crash like lightning splitting an ash tree, he dragged himself up, despite the bruising.

A voice echoed gleefully over the chaos. “Did you really think you could _cage me_ in a place with so much pain?”

In the ringing silence afterward, something squelched as it landed at his feet. “You,” the voice said. “Let’s go.”


	34. Beauty and the Beast AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> map, ditch, thunder for sterekdrabbles 10/12/18  
> loose, shelter, trace for sterekdrabbles 1/18/19  
> fang, species, bat for sterekdrabbles 11/2/18

The jeep was still steaming, ticking sadly as the engine block cooled, one wheel in the air, sinking into the mud and broken reeds of the ditch.

“Shit,” Stiles groaned, holding his aching head. He swore again when he saw the shattered screen of his phone.

The overgrown dirt road wasn’t even on a map. Only imprints in the underbrush marked the back way to the supposedly haunted Hale castle, abandoned almost ten years. No help was coming.

“This is _so_ bad.”

Red eyes flickered in the shadows as thunder rumbled through the canyon. It was about to get worse.

 

~

 

The wind was picking up, and the rain wasn’t far behind. If he stayed put, the wrecked Jeep offered some protection, but a flash flood in the steep valley could toss it halfway down the mountain easily as a loose stone.

Option B: the Hale castle. The overgrown path should lead right to it. On the last ridge, Stiles had caught the jagged silhouette traced against angry sky. Real shelter from the weather, and—anything else. Wild animals? _Something_ huge and black had startled him into crashing.

Swearing under his breath, he wrenched open the door. He’d have to run.

 

~

 

Stiles slowly, slowly put his hands up, palms toward the slavering black shadow. “Down, puppy,” he said. It growled like a broken chainsaw. “Sorry! Not a puppy. Terrifying, majestic... creature of the night.” The demonic red eyes fixed on Stiles weren’t like any dog he’d ever seen.

“Your species and mine, we’re friends, right? Friends? Not food?” Between the size of the thing and the giant fucking fangs, it could totally eat him. In like two bites. His bat was still in the crashed Jeep, too, since he’d saved his camera and gear instead, like an idiot.

Thunder crashed overhead.


	35. Vampire Stiles AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fang, species, bat for sterekdrabbles 11/2/18  
> Nov 28: vampire, west, sausage | theme week: competence  
> Nov 30: aware, satisfied, offend | theme week: competence

The betas clamored around him, new bites, young ones, excited to meet another semi-peaceful species of supernatural humanoid. Naïve.

“Show us your fangs!”

“Can you turn into a bat?”

“What about a cloud of mist?”

“Maybe if we threw him in a woodchipper,” the alpha muttered. _That_ was Stiles’s problem.

Stiles pouted at him. “Aw, don’t be like that, handsome,” he said, inwardly cursing the fact that werewolves were resistant to glamours, alphas especially. He faced the pack. “Bat: yes; mist: I’d rather not; and as for fangs—” he winked. “You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

 

~

 

Stiles perused the selection while he waited and added a few choice cuts to his order when the shopkeeper returned. Humming as he left, he disregarded the dark shadow that detached from the west side of the building. He situated his purchases in the jeep. When his stalker loomed closer, he turned, slouched against the car with an easy grin.

“A bit cliché, isn’t it,” the alpha said, frowning. “Vampire at a butcher shop.”

Stiles grinned wider. “I’ll have you know, Alpha Hale, I’ve been told my blood sausage is to die for.” He batted his lashes.

The alpha scowled.

 

~

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m aware of how my presence here seems to _offend_ you—”

“You don’t know anything about me,” the alpha sneered.

It was very difficult not to rise to the bait. Stiles could’ve spent an hour detailing all the things about this werewolf that had been obvious immediately, and several hours more on the things he’d carefully filed away over the past week, like the inhumanly satisfying heat of his skin; like the exact _accelerando_ of his heartbeat when Stiles let their eyes meet.

His smile was little and crooked, with just a hint of fang.

 


	36. Beaconkenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills, Letterkenny Style!
> 
> feat. Cora, Scott, Erica, Boyd
> 
> inappropriate, countryside, cattle for sterekdrabbles 9/17/18  
> snarl, fast, overwhelm | theme week: choices for sterekdrabbles 9/28/18 (Cora POV)  
> cotton, bee, hay for sterekdrabbles 9/14/18  
> stuff, hostile, fuss for sterekdrabbles 11/7/18

“This ain’t a sparkly flock of Tinkerbells dancing on dewdrops about the countryside,” Derek said.

“I read those. Tinkerbell was a bitch,” Isaac said.

Scott persisted. “If we just—”

“These fuckers skeletonize cattle in five minutes flat,” Derek said. “They’re big as Erica’s fat-ass cat and twice as mean. You can let one chew your face off while you encourage it into a Havaheart, but the rest of us will terminate temperamental Tinker- _taints_ with extreme fucking prejudice.”

Boyd chambered a shotgun round. “That’s a Texas-sized 10-4.”

Cora viciously prodded Stiles, who was staring slack-jawed at Derek. “Inappropriate,” she hissed.

 

~

 

“Derek, put a shirt on,” Cora said, squinting up from the snarl of her headphones as he came outside.

“Not my forte,” he declined.

“Unfortunately.”

Rather than join her lounging by the produce stand, he set to hauling hay bales across the yard that he definitely could’ve unloaded closer to the barn.

Soon, Stiles’s piece-of-shit jeep careened too fast around the corner from town, skidded to a stop, and spat out the reason why he hadn’t.

“Stiles,” Derek said, lightly glistening in the sun.

Stiles eventually shut his mouth and swallowed. “Derek,” he said.

“You’re both overwhelmingly pathetic!” Cora yelled.

 

~

 

 

“Bit of a fuss down at the abandoned train depot t’other day,” Derek said. His rocking chair creaked as he watched the sun set over the property, touching gold on the cottonwoods along the lane.

“Those fucking hunters again?” Stiles guessed, tinny over the phone.

“The gods-damned hunters.” Derek held his hay stalk, spat, and resumed chewing. “Some bee up their butts about a pooka.”

Stiles grumbled unhappily. “They get anyone with wolfsbane?”

“Ripped my shirt,” Derek complained.

“You run em out of town?”

“I should say.”

“Well. That’s that, then.”

They kept to talking until Erica called for dinner.

 

~

 

“Bit of a fuss down at the lacrosse field the other day,” Derek said.

“Oh?” He heard the chair squeak as Stiles leaned back, the smile on his breath as he tucked the phone in closer. “More than the usual hostilities around the Beacon Prep game?”

“No, only three guys in the hospital.”

“Not bad.”

“But somebody stuffed a pound of fairy dust in a roman candle and lit it at the afterparty. The whole team is higher than bats on a booster rocket, and will be for a month.”

“Huh,” Stiles said. “Think that’ll hurt our chances for State?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more, prompt me [on Tumblr](anefan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
